


Protégé

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche elicits a secret out of Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protégé

~*~*~

The others are still drinking and conversing and will likely be doing so for at least another hour. A few ask him to stay and try to convince him, but now is not the time to be persuaded into frivolous activities, especially with the General falling ill. There are strategies to figure out and all possible scenarios must be taken into account.

Enjolras gathers his maps, notes, and letters, stacking them neatly amongst his books. He'll leave the others to it for tonight. He'll find the best way to carry on and break everything to them, and then summon them for another meeting. But this he needs to plan for. He needs to think and evaluate responses and reactions. As soon as he finds his remaining text… 

Enjolras turns and searches the area where his materials usually reside, but there is nothing. Who takes an old relic with no possible monetary value? When Enjolras turns around again, there is a small young face nearly at the same level as his. It's more startling than he'd care to admit, but Enjolras attempts to give him a smile. "Hello, Gavroche."

The boy stands on a chair with his hands crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed quizzically on Enjolras. He doesn't, however, say anything. Which is. Not usual. 

"Have you heard something more? Do you have news for me? Or did you wish to ask me a question?"

Gavroche tips his head to the side. "I've decided. I want to be you when I grow up."

Enjolras almost smiles. But little Gavroche has no idea what it truly means to be in Enjolras' position - to have the responsibilities or the thoughts Enjolras has. The others don't understand it either. They say "why don't you" and "why can't you" and "you should loosen up," when they also entrust him with their lives. Their lives are not something Enjolras will blindly gamble with. Though Gavroche is remarkably bright and impassioned for someone so young. Enjolras could see him growing into a great leader of the people. "That's quite flattering," Enjolras says and reorganizes his papers into different piles. "What made you decide this?"

"I hate love," Gavroche spits the word with sheer disdain. "It's stupid. It makes everyone stupid. You are the only one who never bothers with it. No one should anyway. It gets in the way and hurts people. I never want love like that. I'll never bother with it. Just like you."

Enjolras stops moving papers and can't remember what papers he was placing into which spot. What is he supposed to say to this? Gavroche is so young. How can he think that already? Is it better to think such a thing? Would forgetting entirely about love be beneficial? Or would it be damaging? 

Enjolras glances at his friends across the room. Why can't Courfeyrac or Jehan answer this? Or even Combeferre. They are far more qualified in the matter. But they would advocate love unquestionably. It's not that Enjolras doesn't. Just. There's no time or place for it now. Love can't exist in this world. "Gavroche, I… it's not entirely fair to make such an argument. There's a purpose for love."

"What purpose? Making children? Don't think I don't know about that."

"No, that isn't love's purpose. Not all love results in progeny." That was really not a line of thinking he should delve into. In any situation. "With the state of the world being what it is, there is no room for it now. However…" However, what? Where is he even going with this? So much for eloquence and formulating quick, articulate responses. Why can't Gavroche ask him about the inner workings of the government or class structure hierarchy or corruption of power throughout history or anything simple? "I don't bother with it simply because there are more urgent and critical matters to attend to."

Gavroche scrunches his face. "So, you do want love?"

Enjolras' heart is pounding far too hard. His shirt and cravat feel like they're choking him and he pulls them away from his throat even though they were never that near it in the first place. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because… what we want and what we can have are not the same." Enjolras can't imagine that Gavroche isn't aware of that. 

"But if you want it, why can't you have it?"

He can give the "no time, no place for it now" argument again, but Gavroche doesn't seem to be accepting of it. And clearly the boy could make reference to Enjolras having a real home and decent money and an education, which would mean nothing like that was truly an obstacle. 

All of this is really too much, and Enjolras piles up his documents again and prepares to leave even if it was without his missing book. "I never said I wanted it."

"Why argue then? If you don't want it, then I can not want it, too."

Enjolras sighs. He can't possibly debate an issue such as this. He just isn't qualified. "If that is truly what you want, that's fine. You don't have to want it. But don't close yourself off to the possibility until you're at least a little older. Love… is not a terrible thing. It's detrimental if you let it be because it feels like it's the only thing in the world that matters. Maybe it is the only thing in the world that matters. But love can't exist without freedom and equality, and we don't have that."

Gavroche raises his eyebrow and gives him a strange, unsettling look. "You've been in love. When were you in love?"

Enjolras avoids the far too clever, young eyes and finally gathers all his belongings in his arms. "Don't think that just because I don't have a partner and I'm not pursuing anyone that it means I hate the concept. I want there to be a world where I can have love. You should want that as well." He turns and starts down the stairs of the café. 

Gavroche bounds after him. "You didn't answer my question!"

Enjolras doesn't turn around, but he can see the bar in his mind and all his friends and the man who drinks too much as if it can somehow fill emptiness. The one who stares with too much gentleness and adoration that Enjolras simply doesn't deserve. The man who has faith in nothing but a foolish, childish love that somehow still rips Enjolras' heart to shreds. He swallows and forces his voice to come out evenly. "It was a long time ago. A very long time ago." 

He disappears down the stairs and out the café, but Gavroche runs back to the bar and stretches out his hand to the men gathered there. "You hear that? I was right. I win. Pay up."

Courfeyrac smirks and places an extra coin in Gavroche's palm. "Little man, I never doubted you for a second."

Jehan gives him a few coins and tips his head to the side. "So when did this happen? Who was he in love with?" 

Grantaire takes a very long drink from his wine bottle and leaves, muttering about needing something stronger. 

Gavroche shrugs and counts his money once all the men give him their share. "You never told me to find _that_ out." He grins deviously. "But there's always next time."

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this idea in my head for a universe where Enjolras and Grantaire meet when they are young teenagers and fall madly in love, but their relationship gets all messed up and that's why Grantaire drinks so much and Enjolras is so harsh with him. This, I suppose, would be a starting point for that. :) <3
> 
> Oh, and just because - 


End file.
